The objective of this project is to determine whether a new, simplified surgical technique to change the refractive properties of the cornea- epikeratophakia- is an effective means of correcting aphakia. Although several modalities exist for the correction of aphakia, each has specific risks and disadvantages. Also for unilateral aphakic patients with intolerance of contact lenses and especially for children who are difficult to fit and maintain on contact lenses, there is currently no safe alternative for visual rehabilitation. Finally, many children with unilateral cataracts- either congenital or acquired- are denied surgery and are destined to irreversible amblyopia because surgeons are reluctant to perform surgery when postoperative visual rehabilitation is difficult or impossible. Spectacles, in general, cause certain optical distortions and are useless for the unilateral aphake. Contact lenses are difficult to handle for some and are continually subject to infection, damage and deterioration. Finally, intraocular lenses are associated with a significant risk to the eye and the long term effects of these devices on the eye are unknown. Previously investigated forms of refractive keratoplasty have several major drawbacks. In general, they are technically extremely complex. In addition, they involve a lamellar dissection of the host cornea which could be potentially damaging. In contrast, the technique of epikeratophakia is both safe and simple. The only alteration of the visual axis of the host cornea is the removal of the epithelium. A lathed disc of donor corneal tissue is sutured on top of the recipient's cornea. With the use of preserved corneal tissue, the surgeon need not be concerned with the complexities of cryolathing. If for some reason the lathed disc of donor cornea has to be removed, the recipient cornea would, after re-epithelialization, be returned virtually to its original state. The only permanent alteration of the recipient cornea is a small peripheral scar. The optical correction of epikeratophakia should be similar in quality to that obtained from a contact lens, but would be permanent and would not require any maintenance.